Many embodiments of air actuated grippers of the above-mentioned type have become known already. However, they do comprise a plurality of components, whose manufacture and whose assembly involve specific work and measures, as well as not identical performance times, which may be detrimental to the simplicity of the structure and of the production costs of the gripper.